


between ocean and devil

by TheBizarreHairTrio



Series: let the ocean take you into deadly embrace (one piece x the lobby crossover) [1]
Category: One Piece, The Lobby
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Character Study, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, God I Love Pam: A Series of Appreciation, LMAO, Not Beta Read, came into existence and all that, detailed with all the details of how the fuck devil fruits like, devil fruits are actually the hearts of demons, don't do it guys, hopefully i'll write something less vague and more, huh i think this really IS my first crossover, i mean i've done fandom fusions but, i really don't appreciate ao3 registering lobby fics as original works, is it really a character study if they're in the wrong universe, is this my first crossover??, maybe one day - Freeform, neat, no i will not explain, pam and judas Really Don't Like people who break promises or oaths, pam and judas have a really weird duality and i can't be the only one to notice this right??, says the person who's written eighty percent of the fics in the tag, take this very vague story that hints at the origin of devil fruits for now!, yeah i'm really Like That huh, yet. i won't explain yet, you think you can run from the sea??? THE FUCKING SEA????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreHairTrio/pseuds/TheBizarreHairTrio
Summary: For as long as they've existed, she who is the ocean has hated the eaters of the Devil Fruit.(Fruits from the hearts of devils, they were once called.There's always been a little truth to the old legends.)
Relationships: Pam (The Lobby) & Judas (The Lobby)
Series: let the ocean take you into deadly embrace (one piece x the lobby crossover) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769800
Kudos: 1





	between ocean and devil

They say she who is the ocean hates those who become devils through the hunger and greed of a fruit. She grabs hold of those that eat the devil’s fruit and pulls them down into the deep, hating everything that they are.

Those foolish enough to hunger for power consume a devil fruit, that of a wicked demon’s heart. And the ocean _hates_ those who become demons, hates the demons who have given humans their hearts to feed on. She curses their names, those who have broken oath and promise, and despises all that they are. There is no mercy for those consumers of a devil’s heart.

Only the harshest of punishments for those who spit on oath and promise, says the storms to the ocean as they meet, waves rising and reaching up towards lightning and rains that reach downwards. 

(pam and judas reach out and clasp hands.

“i will make them suffer for this,” says judas to pam, for though the ocean can be cruel, she is unknowingly so. the storms consciously rage, deliberately cruel. judas is the one who punishes, who condemns those oath-breakers to eternal damnation.

“i know you will,” says pam to judas, the ocean quieting as the storm rages on.)

_Poor souls,_ the ocean croons, as a devil-heart eater falls into her waters. The heart of the oath-breaker beats feverishly in the chest of an innocent, and the ocean _hates_ them for cursing another. _Poor soul,_ she whispers, filling their mouth with her waters, waves embracing the damned child, soothing them into the eternal slumber. She closes their mouth, traps the oath-breaker wrapped around the heart in the body, sinking them further and further.

_You are_ **_mine_ ** _,_ she says, hateful to the oath-breaker, soft to the innocent. _I will_ **_never_ ** _let you go._


End file.
